Hrcrx
by Lehaliah
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE! ou peut-être pas? --- SPOILER HP6 ! Ça parlait des horcruxes, mais après avoir lu le 7e... ça me tente moins de continuer à écrire cette histoire.


Me revoila avec une toute nouvelle fic.. qui est... ! SPOILERS! enfin bref, qui est bourré de machin sur HP6, soit notre ''Prince au sang-mèlé''. Et comme j'ai écris cette fic à la fin août 2005, je dois dire que ya des spoiler bien que le tome 6 en version française sorte le 1er octobre (et que nous soyons aujourd'hui le 25 septembre.)

Alors, pour la toute premiere fois, j'ai écris une fic qui ''tenait compte'' des tome de HP (ouais pcq d'habitude c est du n'importe quoi qui a vraiment aucun rapport avec les livre. Donc cette fic ce situe apres le tome 6 la, donc mettons que c est une espece de suite ou tome 7, c est comme vous voulez. C'est basé : 1- sur hp6, 2- sur un rpg avec mes amis, 3- sur mon autre fic Inverted Path (mais si vous l'avez pas lu ca change pas vraiment quelque chose a la compréhention de l'Histoire.

Maintenant vla mon habituel blabla de début de présentation de fic:

**Titre**: HCRX

**Thème:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Aventure/Mystère/etc..  
**Nombres de chapitres:** aucune idée…

**Date de création** 21 août 2005

**Disclamer:** Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de JKR , je ne fait que les emprunter ENCORE. Certain perso ainsi que l'histoire sont de mes propres création, bien entendu.

**Avertissements:**  
- Classé..euh?.. je ne sais pas...ben c est sur que 13 et +. mais p-e plus.. on verra!  
- ! SPOILER HP 6 !

- Spoiler du RPG sans nom.

- Spoiler de mon autre fic Inverted Path. (lol quand meme ..)

**Commentaire de l'auteure: **Ben ça faisait TRÈS longtemps que je voulais faire cette fic en fait. Mais au lieu de ça on avait créé un rpg sur un forum, et ça évoluait bien. Mais bon, c'est pas nous qui choisissons dans un rpg lol. Alors après avoir lu hp 6 j'ai trouvé «une bonne excuse» pour pouvoir faire ce que je voulais faire. Mouhahaha. À vrai dire, rien du jeu ne sera mis dans la fic, je reprend juste mon perso.

* * *

**>° HCRX ° **

**>° 01: Oiseau de fer ° **

De très puissants sorciers – mages noirs aux sombres desseins ou magiciens blancs aux nobles intentions – ont recours à une technique dangereuse et interdite, soit dans un but de protection ou de simple gloire, qui consiste à la séparation de l'âme en plusieurs parties qui sont ensuite scellées à l'intérieur même d'un objet ou d'une matière vivante. Et ce sont eux que nous nommons: «Hocruxes». Ils servent en tant que roue de secours à la vie de son créateur – il ne peut mourir si une partie de son âme est dissimulée ailleurs que dans son propre corps, lui procurant la survie même après la destruction de celui-ci – le rendant quasiment immortel. Ainsi, le créateur ne peut quitter ce monde que lorsque tous les morceaux de son esprit ont été supprimés. Autrefois, le plus haut nombre d'hocruxes pour un seul être était de trois, ce qui était déjà considéré comme inconcevable et insensé à l'époque, jusqu'à ce que l'actuel plus terrible seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, ait réussit ce que le monde magique n'avait jamais accompli – probablement par pur prestige que pour subsistance – un total de sept parties.

- À ton avis, ces machins retournent à la source ensuite?

- À la source?

- Bien à l'âme d'origine, son corps quoi!

- Mais non! Elles disparaissent!

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que techniquement il deviendrait plus fort à chaque hocrux détruit – et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons – puis il s'en apercevrait sûrement.

- Mais, je vois toujours pas ce qui fait que –

- Vous la fermez tous les deux?

Le trio, formé du célèbre Harry Potter et de ses fidèles amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, avait cette année, en dépit de leur majorité et des événements de juin passé, entreprit une périlleuse mission au lieu d'un retour à leur école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, qui devait être nettement moins accueillante depuis le décès du directeur. En fait, POTTER avait entreprit cette aventure, les autres l'accompagnaient seulement, contre son gré, dans le but de finir ce qu'avait commencé Dumbledore. Le vieux magicien s'était chargé d'anéantir les premiers hocruxes, n'en laissant que trois, dont le septième constituait le Dark Lord lui-même. Les deux derniers, Harry était bien résolu à s'en occuper lui-même afin de vaincre par la suite Voldemort une ultime fois. Le défunt directeur avait dans l'idée que les parties restantes de son âme se trouvaient dans un objet ayant jadis appartenu à Goddric Gryffondor ou Rowena Ravenclaw, puis à l'intérieur de son animal domestique: Nagini, un gros serpent. Rien n'était certain, mais le survivant devait tenter sa chance.

- On est bientôt arrivé? Soupira Ron en traînant des pieds derrière Hermione.

- Ah! Un peu de patience voyons! Lui cria-t-elle, dissimulant tout de même sa propre impatience. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de territoires inconnus, dans un pays totalement étranger, ce qui les rendait inquiets et mal à l'aise. La température n'améliorait guère leur enthousiasme à visiter cet endroit. D'impénétrables nuages noirs obstruaient toute lumière du jour, présageant des menaces incertaines, autant de la fine pluie comme un orage secouant. Ils étaient là, dans une ville en ruine et déserte qu'on sentait étrangement abondamment peuplée, que depuis une journée et ils désiraient déjà quitter ce lieu sinistre. L'atmosphère humide et pesante était accompagnée d'un vent frisquet qui paraissait changer sans cesse de direction, donnant un look morne et triste au pays qui n'avait comme effet que de faire perdre tout sentiment de joie et de vie devant ce misérable spectacle. Et cette sensation n'était aucunement l'oeuvre des détraqueurs.

- Et là? C'est encore loin?

- Ron, laisse Harry chercher en paix. Et puis sois content qu'on n'ait jusqu'à maintenant rencontré aucun vampire. L'informa son amie en souriant sournoisement en observant la réaction qu'elle voulait provoquer sur le jeune homme.

- Quoi! Des vampires! S'écria le roux en se figeant, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

- Bien sûr. Ce climat sans soleil, c'est idéal pour eux. Ils doivent vivre ici, dans ces maisons. Ce qui expliquerait le peu d'habitants dehors à cette heure. Ajouta-t-elle aussi sérieusement qu'elle le put.

- Hiii…!

Hermione éclata de rire, fière de son coup, en voyant le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley fixer les portes, allées et fenêtres avec horreur, paniqué. Au moins, ceci lui assurait un peu de silence de la part de celui-ci.

- Elle rigole Ron. Bon ce doit être là-bas. La pancarte dit: «Raven's Chapel», tout droit. Pointa Harry, dans la direction donnée, vers une petite chapelle qui portait l'emblème de Serdaigle. Ils avaient eu mot que Rowena Ravenclaw avait vécue dans ce village durant son enfance et cette petite chapelle avait été celle de son père et se cachaient dans celle-ce quelques monuments en l'honneur de la fondatrice de maison.

- Mettre un bout de son âme dans un lieu sacré comme une église, c'est dégoûtant…

Potter ne réagit pas à la remarque faite par la jeune fille. Il leur emboîtait maintenant le pas, laissant ses deux accompagnateurs le devancer sur le chemin de l'église aussi grise et malheureuse que le reste du village.

- Rah! Quelle merde, il commence à pleuvoir!

Weasley se précipita et ouvrit les doubles portes de bois qui se refermèrent aussitôt à la suite d'Hermione.

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes dehors, des filets d'eau glissant sur les vitraux peu colorés de bleu royal et argent, s'écoulant des tuiles foncées de la toiture, ruisselant sur l'aigle de fer surmonté d'une fine croix.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sans plus tarder et la flamboyante chevelure rousse de Ron réapparut dans l'embrasure.

- Tu viens Harry… qu'est ce que tu fais?

Potter était effectivement resté à l'extérieur, seul sous la mince averse, à contempler le rapace menaçant, bec ouvert, ailes déployées, serres agrippées au sommet du toit. Il avait un air, du haut de son imposant perchoir, à la fois magnifique et effrayant, son regard perçant de prédateur, pénétrant, rivé sur les arrivants en bas.

- Hein? Euh… rien.

Il secoua sa tête aux cheveux dégoulinant pour effacer de son esprit l'image du gardien de la chapelle. À l'intérieur, elle était aussi petite que de l'extérieur, minuscule même. La bâtisse était faites sur deux étages, celle du bas, présentant une dizaine de rangées de bancs avec un simple autel à l'avant, quelques décorations et plaques commémoratives diverses, celle du haut était carrément vide à l'exception des résidus et débris de ce qui avait dû être à une autre époque une cloche. Rien de spécial, rien qui soit épatant, rien d'intéressant.

- Bah, je vois pas de «super» objet qui pourrait être l'hocrux. On est venu dans ce trou perdu pour rien! Grimaça Ron en donnant un coup de pied sur la basse moulure d'un mur, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber un chandelier.

- Non. Il est ici.

- Mais Harry… Commença Hermione, partageant l'avis du rouquin.

- Je l'ai vu. C'est l'aigle dehors. Dit-il, le sachant depuis le départ et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

- Où ça un aigle? Le dévisagea Ron en entendant cette révélation, doutant de sa saineté d'esprit.

- Tu veux dire la sculpture de métal sur le toit? Tu sais Harry, je doute que Voldemort ait pu songer à déposer un septième de sa précieuse âme dans un objet à découvert, victime des ravages que peut causer la nature.

- Je sais Hermione, mais il est comme ça. Fier comme il est, ce n'est même pas étonnant.

Il dit cela avec un air un sombre et dépourvu de toutes émotions. Un an plutôt, il aurait volontiers fait des blagues sur la santé mentale du seigneur des ténèbres, cependant, maintenant il prenait sa quête pour l'élimination de son ennemi plus sérieusement que jamais. D'ailleurs, pas une fois depuis les funérailles il n'avait sourit, rit ou tout bêtement lancé une phrase arrogante ou sarcastique. Cette attitude le rendait peut-être d'apparence plus mature, mais du point de ses amis il devenait amer et ennuyant, triste et à plaindre à la limite.

Sur ce, il poussa l'une des portes en bois épais pour revenir à la rue pluvieuse.

- …!

En se retournant après avoir établi une distance entre lui et le bâtiment permettant de voir convenablement le haut de la chapelle, il entendit Hermione étouffer un cri et la sentit lui pincer le bras. Les yeux et la bouche grandement ouverts, elle dévisageait avec frayeur le sommet du toit. Suivant son regard, il se figea à son tour, comme stupéfixé, sous le choc. Au dessus d'eux, accrochée à l'oiseau de fer, se dressait une grande silhouette élancée entièrement noire, un être enveloppé d'une large cape qui virevoltait en silence dans le vent, comme fantomatique, la tête encapuchonnée. On aurait pu croire à un étrange détraqueur. Ce qui rendait cette hypothèse impensable étaient les deux mains qui dépassaient des manches, posées sur la statue: de longs doigts irréellement fins d'un blanc pur qui contrastait affreusement avec le métal terni et rouillé de l'aigle. Une main sur le bec et l'autre sur le dos, le semblant de détraqueur paraissait concentré sur l'animal, la tête baissée sur celui-ci. Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, un éclair bleuté fissura le ciel et la foudre s'abattit violemment sur l'oiseau de fer. Le rapace se fendit grossièrement en deux et à travers toutes les étincelles qui émanaient de la rencontre entre l'électricité et la surface métallique, le survivant pu voir une petite perle de lumière blanchâtre et brillante s'échapper de l'aigle brisé, monter à la hauteur du visage de la silhouette vêtue aux couleurs de la mort, puis se désintégra. Lorsque les étincelles disparurent elles aussi, l'ombre à l'allure d'un spectre, dont les immenses lambeaux de ses vêtements flottaient invraisemblablement dans l'atmosphère toujours humide de la pluie jetée par le ciel, éleva la tête en leur direction, plus précisément vers le jeune homme à lunettes. Sa capuche gardait son visage caché dans l'obscurité, tel un voile sombre, duquel, engloutis par les ténèbres, jaillirent deux globes d'un rouge scintillant. Puis la créature s'évapora et il ne resta plus que les décombres de l'aigle et un interminable silence où il ne régnait que le doux bruit de l'eau qui tombe.

- …

- C'est… C'était lui! Hein, n'est-ce pas Harry! C'était lui! Trembla Ron en secouant le bras du survivant, complètement affolé.

Les autres restèrent interdits.

- Il a… Il vient de… L'hocru-chose, il l'a détruite? Reprit-il toujours choqué, ne comprenant pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Oui. Se contenta de marmonner Potter à voix basse, tentant de trouver le moindre sens à ce qui s'était passé.

Voldemort venait-il juste de «tuer» une partie de lui-même? D'éliminer une de ses dernières «moitiés» d'âme survivantes? C'était insensé. Pourquoi ferait-il cela?

- Mais… mais… Il est dingue ou quoi! Il nous aide à gagner contre lui!

- Voyons Ron! On est en train de jouer à «tuons Lord Voldemort» et il ne nous laisse pas d'handicap ou de point boni!; gronda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.; Et puis…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et se tourna vers Harry avec un air pensif.

- Et puis quoi?  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais… On aurait dit… Enfin, je veux dire…

- Ben dis-le! S'impatienta Weasly.

- Je trouve… d'après la silhouette élancée et… Je «crois» que c'était une femme.

- Il est squelettique et tout… mais il y a des limites!

- Je sais bien, mais…! Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

- Tu-sais-qui a la peau blanche et les yeux rouges! Pas besoin d'une longue observation pour réaliser que c'est lui, Hermione!

Elle adressa un regard suppliant au garçon à lunettes pour obtenir un peu de support.

- D'un certain sens, Ron à raison. Même si ce qu'il a fait est totalement absurde… Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?

Elle haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sommet du toit, essayant de tout revoir mentalement.

- Au moins, il en reste seulement un maintenant. Conclut-elle, abandonnant son hypothèse perdue d'avance que les garçons n'approuveront décidément pas.  
- Ouais.  
- Partons d'ici. Cet endroit m'écœure.

* * *

À SUIVRE! ...

**Commentaire de l'auteure:** Mes commentaires de fin... Ce chapitre est court? Ben je sais.. et c'est voulu. Le deuxième est pour bientot? Ben oui, je l'ai commencé en fait le 21 aout 2005. lol et rendu au 25 septembre je ne l ai tjrs pas fini? Et bien en fait c est que je ne l'ai pas continué. Pourquoi? J'ai du travail a faire. Mais la vrai raison c'est que dans le 2eme chapitre (le papillon du crépuscule) on voit apparaitre de nouveaux personnages, qui ne parle pas l'anglais (ben j'écris en francais mais on sait tous que le trio vit en angleterre.) Et j'ai de la difficulté avec les dialogue. Mais bon.. ne vous inquiètez pas, ca va venir.

Pour aller avec cette fic, je n'arrete pas de faire des tites BD stupide, hihi. Pour ce chapitre j'en ai fait une avec Ron qui joue a ''Tuons Lord Voldemort'' avec Voldy qui arrive et kick l'oiseau de fer. En tk, c'est drole et je les posterai p-e quand j'aurai mit l'encre.


End file.
